


He's home

by aceofhearts88



Series: Family Wright Oneshots [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: John Wright - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a future car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's home

"What? And you are telling me this only now?", a blond haired head popped up between the headrests of the drivers and the passenger seat of the black SUV, "How could you keep this from me?", the voice of the young boy squeaked in horror, his voice going up in the end from those stupid voice changed his puberty still graced him with, especially when he got excited, green eyes glared left and right at the two men in the front seats, at least until a pair of well manicured hands tugged him back down into his own seat.  
"This is the reason they did not tell you anything, swearheart.", looking to his left, the teenage boy raised a well formed eyebrow, until apprehension dawned in his eyes.  
"Oh...Oh... does this have something to do with that incident that got you in the hospital.", bouncing in his seat again, small hands grabbed for larger ones, with them curling around them in a gentle gesture, the man sitting next to him nodded, "Oh, you have to tell..."  
"Nobody will tell anyone anything if you don`t sit down and put on your seatbelt again.", came the deadpanned reply from the passenger seat, where the boys father was typing away on his phone, behind him his son stuck out his tongue, prompting his older mirror image to turn his head around finally to let green eyes start a staredown, "Johnny... I will count to three and if you..."  
"And I will count to three in my head and then hold my breathe until one of you tells me.", grinning from one ear to another, little Johnny showed who exactly he had grown up with, green eyes flashed to the right, where the other backseat passenger smirked.  
"Don`t make me come back there, young man..."  
"Logan.", a gentle rebuke from the driver of the car had him huffing, but turning around again to sit back down properly again, "And you listen to your father, John. Or you can honestly walk the rest of the way.", a pair of green eyes, wrinkled at the sides, met a smiling and innocent pair of equal green orbs in the rearview mirror, "Your fathers nerves are on edge as it is, you don`t have to play with it, too."  
"Yes, Poppa.", sliding his seatbelt into place again, Johnny looked downcast for a moment before he wriggled a hand through the gap between the passenger seat and the door, searching until he found an elbow, and then he tugged and pulled until the arm shifted and a hand captured his smaller fingers, he squeezed twice, smiling when it was returned.  
"I`m sorry, Daddy.", he quietly said, meaning every single word, and in front of him Logan smiled as he looked in the side mirror of the car, seeing his sons apologetic face, a sweet innocent boy, his sweet innocent boy, and he found himself wondering where the time had flown to.  
"Well, who wants to go first? There is a story to tell, isn`t there? And I have been bored since we left Manhattan.", Julian demanded from the second backseat, Logan and John exchanged a look, son and father wordlessly agreeing that from the beginning would probably be a good start for that tale.  
"Well, it started all, when your grandfather here decided that gaining a reputation in New Yorks dark alleys was more important then getting good grades.", John slapped his sons knee with one hand, while Logan started laughing and little Johnny gaped at them in the backseat.  
"Poppa did what?", green eyes looked helplessly to his other father, but Julian had closed his eyes in laughter and had leaned back into his seat.  
"He did nothing like that, don`t listen to your father.", John tried to defend himself, his son and son-in-laws laughter not really helping matters.  
"But five minutes ago you told me to listen to Dad.", in the drivers seat green eyes narrowed in exasperation, and the senator huffed in annoyance, his grandson smirked in victory, it wasn`t often that he managed to outsmart his grandfather.  
"He gets that from you.", on Wright directed at another, who vehemently shook his head and nodded to his left.  
"He gets that from Jules.", earning himself a slap to the back of his head.  
"Shut up, Logan."  
"Well, if we do this, we are going to do this right.", John started as if the two husbands in the car had not been squabbling at all, "It started when I got into some trouble when I was your age and your great-grandfather decided that I needed to be set straight, so he sent me to Dalton."  
And for the next four hours, John Logan Wright IV stared and gaped and blinked at his fathers and grandfather until his eyes hurt and his mouth felt funny from the strain, as they told him their stories about their time in the exact same school that they were driving towards. Driving towards to get him settled in, because come Monday, he would start his freshman year at Dalton Academy.  
"Wow.", he mumbled when Logan ended with the last word, "Uncle Ethan and Uncle Evan never told me that story."  
"Sometimes there are stories that only a father is allowed to tell you, son. And I`ve also told your uncles that if they ever dared to tell you this story, I would hunt them to the end of the world, this is something your sister does not need to know for many many years to come.", Johnny nodded at his fathers remark, his sister was several years younger than him, and her head was already filled with too much stupid ideas as it was.  
"Did you know who Uncle Austin was back then, Daddy?"  
"No, that came as a surprise many weeks later, but it sure made it easier. Any more questions, squirt?"  
"Maybe later, I think I`ll sleep now, listening made my quite tired.", and both, father and son looked to their side, where the only brunet in the car had been sleeping for an hour already, having heard the story many times already, Johnny grinned at his Papa, and pulled up his right arm, so he could lean against him, tugging the warm arm right back around his shoulders.  
When Logan looked back once more some minutes later, he smiled upon seeing his husband and son fast asleep, mouths dropped open, heads rolled to the side, they never looked more similar than in these precious moments when they were lost to their dreams. Sighing he turned his sight to the road again, John glanced at him from the corner of his right eye.  
"Something on your mind?"  
"Do you think he`ll be okay?"  
"Logan, he`s a Wright, he`ll be totally fine. He is a stubborn as a mule, determined, hard-working, but also gentle and patient. He`s been born to be a Stuart. He`ll find friends in no time."  
"What did you think the day you brought me to Dalton?", it was a question he had never before asked and he wondered why, John looked at him as they stopped at a traffic light.  
"He`s home."


End file.
